Il suffit d'un rien
by Shini Jez
Summary: Tout semblait annoncer une journée banale pour Bianchi. Bien sûr, c'était sans prendre en compte Lambo et sa stupidité. Ajoutez à cela le bazooka des dix ans, et elle pouvait dire "adieu" à sa tranquillité. Mais peut-être était-ce plus un bien qu'un mal, au final... TylYamamoto X Bianchi. Défi lancé par Lily-Rose sur le forum Rp-with-you.


En réponse au défi de **Lily-Rose**, posé sur le merveilleux forum RPG qu'est _**Rp-with-you**_ (n'hésitez pas à y jeter un œil, même si vous n'avez jamais rp, ce qui était mon cas jusqu'il y a un petit mois, les gens sont adorables, et on peut y incarner n'importe quel personnage, et changer en fonction du rp entamé !), voici un petit texte sans prétentions sur un couple crack, mais pas moins intéressant. Enjoy ! ~

**Auteur :** l'humble moi-même ! ~ Jez, pour vous servir !

**Titre :** Il suffit d'un rien

**Disclamers :** Malheureusement, et, peut-être, heureusement pour les personnages, Katekyo Hitman Reborn ! ne m'appartient pas. J'emprunte seulement quelques-uns de ses personnages le temps d'un OS !

**Pairing :** Tyl !Yamamoto X Bianchi. Sous-entendus de Tyl !Yamamoto X Tyl !Bianchi. Que voulez-vous, j'aime les pairings cracks, et apparemment, Lily-Rose aussi !

**Rating :** Oh, un petit K+, qui mériterait même un simple K. C'est tout léger.

**Note :** En espérant que ça te plaira, Lily, et que les personnages ne seront pas – trop – OOC. Et, bien sûr, en espérant que ça te plaira aussi à toi, très cher lecteur ! Bonne lecture !

[…]

Sa journée avait pourtant bien commencée. Comme à son habitude, elle s'était levée de bonne heure, avait rapidement avalé son petit déjeuner avant de s'atteler à la confection d'un gâteau pour son frère – simple prétexte pour qu'elle puisse se rendre chez Sawada où elle le trouverait très certainement, afin de voir, non seulement son petit-frère auquel elle portait tant d'affection, mais aussi son tendre Reborn. Une bonne heure plus tard, elle sortait sa préparation du four, observant d'un air satisfait la pâtisserie d'une teinte violacée qui aurait semblé étrange à n'importe qui, mais qui n'alarma en rien la jeune femme, qui laissa son chef d'œuvre refroidir le temps d'aller prendre une douche et d'enfiler des vêtements, positionnant sur le haut de son crâne sa paire de lunettes aux verres colorés – « _ce que je ne ferais pas pour toi, Hayato…_ ». Puis, elle était sortie de son appartement, le gâteau soigneusement emballé dans une main, ses clefs dans l'autre, et avait tranquillement pris le chemin du jeune dixième parrain de la famille Vongola. Il était un peu plus de onze heures, et elle avait prévu de rester déjeuner là-bas, sans doute en compagnie de plusieurs autres gardiens de l'adolescent, qui trouvaient toujours un quelconque prétexte (plus ou moins foireux) pour rendre visite à leur ami. Elle était arrivée chez les Sawada sans encombre, et avait pensé à placer ses lunettes sur ses yeux avant d'aller saluer son frère. Comme elle l'avait prévu, Nana lui proposa gentiment de rester avec eux pour le déjeuner, et, bientôt, ils s'étaient tous attablés (à sa grande surprise, seul son frère et Lambo, qui habitait désormais chez Tsunayoshi étaient présents, et il n'y avait nulle trace des gardiens du soleil et de la pluie). Et si l'entrée et le plat principal furent dévorés dans la joie et la bonne humeur, c'est lorsque Nana s'absenta dans la cuisine pour aller récupérer le gâteau apporté par Bianchi et une corbeille de fruits frais pour le dessert que tout sembla déraper.

C'était parti d'une simple dispute entre Lambo et I-Pin, et, considérant l'habituel de la chose, personne n'avait jugé utile d'intervenir. Alors, bien sûr, lorsque l'enfant au costume de vache avait sorti de son afro le bazooka des dix ans, tous l'avaient regardés, abasourdis. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il dérapa un peu d'eau qui avait été renversée au début du repas, et que l'arme vola de ses petites mains pour retomber sur la jeune femme, que les autres réagirent. Trop tard, cependant, comme en témoignait la fumée rose et le « POF », devenu presque familier, qui envahirent alors la salle à manger.

Bianchi poussa un soupir, rouvrant ses yeux verts, observant d'un air peut-être un peu trop blasé l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Une chambre, selon toute vraisemblance, meublée simplement, mais avec goût. Elle se redressa paresseusement, savourant sous ses doigts le tissu des draps blancs aux motifs noirs complexes et laissa son regard vagabonder dans la pièce, ne s'arrêtant que très brièvement sur le bureau en bois foncé appuyé au mur de droite, la grande bibliothèque à sa gauche ou l'armoire murale qui reposait juste en face, jouxtant une porte qu'elle supposa conduire à la salle de bain. Juste en face d'elle, la porte d'entrée. Porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit brusquement, la faisant sursauter, laissant apparaître un visage qui ne lui était pas inconnu.

- Yamamoto ! Tête de poulpe veut – encore - me tuer ! Il faut que je me planque dans ta ch-

- Roméo… ?

Lambo déglutit en avisant la jeune fille, assise sur le lit, qui craquait ses doigts et l'observait d'un air féroce. Sentant ses genoux s'entrechoquer, tremblant comme une feuille, il fit quelques pas à reculons, claqua la porte à en faire trembler les murs, et s'enfuie en hurlant. Aussitôt, Bianchi se redressa d'un bond, grognant furieusement le nom de son ex petit ami, sans réellement sembler se rendre compte qu'il y avait méprise sur la personne. Pourtant, elle n'eut pas le temps de mettre le moindre orteil au sol, et encore moins d'aller poursuivre le garçon. Elle écarquilla les yeux en sentant un bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille pour la rabattre contre ce qu'elle identifia comme un torse, la faisant de nouveau chuter sur le lit. Dans le creux de son oreille, elle entendit un léger rire grave, et sentit un souffle sur sa joue. Elle en oublia instantanément Lambo, Roméo et son projet de meurtre.

- C'est Lambo, Bianchi. Le « Lambo des quinze ans », comme vous l'appelez, intervint une voix posée dans laquelle perçait toutefois une certaine trace d'amusement.

La jeune fille se sentit hocher la tête sans réellement s'en rendre compte, encore trop abasourdie. Est-ce-que son imbécile d'ex petit-ami (qui ne l'était pas vraiment, en fin de compte) venait de dire _Yamamoto _? Comme _Yamamoto Takeshi_ ? Comme le gardien de la pluie de Tsunayoshi ?

Doucement, elle se retourna, et il desserra son emprise sur sa taille pour qu'elle puisse aller au bord de son mouvement. Incrédule, elle observa la peau tannée du jeune homme face à elle, partant de ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés, effleurant du regard la cicatrice sur son menton, ses yeux glissant sur ses épaules carrés, son torse nu, avant de remonter planter ses yeux verts dans ceux marron et pétillants de son vis-à-vis.

- Yamamoto ? souffla-t-elle finalement.

« _Et comment est-ce-que je suis censée réagir, moi, au juste ?_ »

Il rit devant la mine étonnée de Bianchi, avant de passer une main affectueuse dans ses cheveux roses et de jouer avec une de ses mèches du bout de ses longs doigts.

- Je présume que le Lambo de ton époque a encore joué avec le bazooka des dix ans, c'est ça ? Il est vraiment incorrigible !

- Je peux savoir ce que je fous dans ton lit ?

Il ne répondit pas, mais la malice dans son regard brun ne trompait pas. Bianchi ouvrit la bouche, comme pour dire quelque chose, et la referma, fronçant les sourcils, quelque peu mal-à-l'aise quant à la réaction qu'elle devrait avoir ou le comportement qu'elle devait adapter. Le sourire taquin mais bienveillant de Yamamoto s'agrandit un peu plus.

- Je ne crois pas qu'on ait assez de temps pour que je te raconte l'histoire complète.

- Une simple réponse à ma question précédente irait très bien aussi.

- Oh, je ne suis pas vraiment sûr que tu veuilles la connaître, rit le jeune homme. Mais je pense que tu t'en doutes bien.

« _Okay, on arrête la blague, et on met sur pause. Est-ce-que je __**couche**__ avec ce gars ?_ » C'était hautement improbable – même si elle admettait volontiers que le baseballeur était un adolescent très sympa, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé – mais ça ne la dégoutait pas autant que ça n'aurait dû. Yamamoto était ce genre de personne sociable et souriante avec qui il faisait bon de vivre. Sportif, mignon, populaire, et plus jeune qu'elle – chose qui ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça, au vue de l'admiration amoureuse qu'elle vouait à Reborn.

Takeshi eut un sourire doux en la voyant perdu dans ses pensées, et jeta un coup d'œil au réveil digital posé sur la table de chevet à sa gauche.

Bianchi ne réagit pas vraiment lorsqu'elle sentit une paire de lèvre se poser sur les siennes, dans une caresse légère, mais qui suffit à la faire frissonner. Un instant plus tard, la fumée avait envahi la pièce, et un « POF » sonore se faisait entendre.

Dans la salle à manger des Sawada, Nana observa la jeune fille, un peu abasourdie, mais toujours aussi souriante. En face d'elle, Yamamoto Takeshi, dix ans plus jeune, lui demandait si tout allait bien, alors que Tsunayoshi lui jetait un regard anxieux. Sans réellement en avoir conscience, elle planta ses yeux dans les orbes bruns de l'adolescent.

Elle ne verrait plus jamais le jeune garçon de la même manière – comme quoi, il suffisait d'un rien, pour changer la vision que l'on peut avoir d'une personne. Et peut-être n'était-ce pas si mal, au final.


End file.
